Salem's Destiny
by WinterfellVeela
Summary: Hermine hielt es in in England nicht mehr aus. Ron hatte sie betrogen, Harry und Ginny wollten heiraten und sie, sie hatte nach ihrem Abschluss weder eine Perspektive, noch einen Plan. Entschlossen, sich wieder zu finden, zieht sie nach Salem, in das größte magische College der USA, um ein Studium in Verwandlung zu beginnen. / *HG/SS*


Hermine hielt es in in England nicht mehr aus.  
Ron hatte sie betrogen, Harry und Ginny wollten heiraten und sie, sie hatte nach ihrem Abschluss weder eine Perspektive, noch einen Plan.  
Entschlossen, sich wieder zu finden, zieht sie nach Salem, in das größte magische College der USA, um ein Studium in Verwandlung zu beginnen.  
Doch was sie in Salem findet, ist alles andere, als Abstand zu ihrer Vergangenheit.  
Denn Hermine ist nicht die einzige, die nach dem Krieg ohne Perspektive da steht und ihr Glück auf der anderen Seite der Welt sucht. / *HGSS*

Der Krieg war seit drei Jahren vorbei und ruhe war in Großbritannien und der Zauberergesellschaft eingekehrt. Langsam hatte sich das Leben wieder normalisiert, doch die schrecklichen Spuren der Kriegsjahre waren nicht an jedem einfach so vorbei gezogen.  
Viele hatten schwer unter den Folgen zu leiden. Viele hatten alles verloren.

Nach dem der letzte große Kampf geschlagen war, hatte man Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut.  
Einige der Schüler, wie Ginny und Hermine, kehrten zurück und wiederholten das versäumte Jahr unter der Schreckensherrschaft der Todesser.  
Doch manche, wie Ron, Luna und Harry sahen keinen Sinn in einem weiteren Schuljahr. Sie waren der Ansicht, dass zu viel geschehen war, um einfach so in ein normales Schülerleben zurück zu kehren.  
Während Hermine also ihren Abschluss nach holte, nahmen Harry und Ron Jobs in der Aurorenzentrale an und Luna zog, nun da ihr Vater tot und sie alleine, war, hinaus in die Welt, um die Theorien ihrer Eltern zu beweisen und die magischen Kreaturen zu erforschen, die es noch zu entdecken gab.

Nach zwei Jahren verlobten sich Harry und Ginny, auch George und Angelina wollten heiraten.  
Während Fleur und Bill ihr erstes Kind erwarteten, zerbrach die Beziehung von Hermine und Ron.  
Da sie noch nicht bereit war, sich zu binden, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen eine Affäre mit Lavender Brown einzugehen, die schließlich recht unangenehm aufgedeckt wurde.  
In sechs Monaten würde nun also auch Ron Vater werden und Hermine sah sich nun einsam und alleine in dieser Welt.

Auch nach all den Jahren hatte es Hermine einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihre Eltern aus ihrem neuen Leben in Australien heraus zu reißen.  
Als sie damals, kurz nach dem Krieg, ihre Eltern ausfindig machen konnte, hatte sie trauriger weise feststellen müssen, dass sie sehr glücklich in ihrer neuen Heimat waren.  
Was wäre Hermine nur für ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sie ihnen dieses Glück ab streitig machen wollen.

So sah sich Hermine nun allein da stehen.  
Sie hatte ihren Abschluss, jedoch noch keines der Job-Angebote angenommen, von denen es reichlich gab, sie konnte sich jedoch einfach nicht entscheiden, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte.  
Und die Trennung von ihrem langjährigen Freund machte ihre Situation wirklich nicht besser.

Natürlich war sie nicht ganz allein, des öfteren war sie bei Ginny und Harry zu besuch, auch Neville und Hannah begrüßten sie gerne bei sich, doch fühlte sie sich immer ein wenig einsam, wenn sie die glücklichen Pärchen mit ihrer Anwesenheit...belästigte.

Ja, der Krieg war vorbei, doch das Leben war bei weitem nicht einfacher geworden.  
Auch wenn sie den Gedanken schrecklich fand, doch manchmal sehnte sie sich zurück, zurück in die Zeit in der sie noch eine Aufgabe gehabt hatte, einen Plan und eine Richtung, der sie einfach nur zu folgen hatte.  
Denn so wie sie nun lebte, ziellos, planlos, so hatte sie nie leben wollen.

„Und das ist wirklich dein Ernst? Du willst nach Amerika? Warum denn ausgerechnet nach Amerika?" Ginny schluchzte leise und tupfte sich die Augen mit ihrem, schon durchnässten Taschentuch.  
„Weil Salem nun mal in Amerika liegt...und Salem ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich ordentlich studieren kann." Hermines Stimme war leise und beruhigend, doch sie wusste, dass sie kaum etwas sagen konnte, was ihre beste Freundin beruhigen würde.

„Aber Amerika! Hermine! Das ist die andere Seite der Welt! Warum so weit weg? Ist es wegen Ron? Es ist wegen Ron!"  
„Ginny, jetzt beruhige dich doch" sanft strich Harry ihr über die Haare, doch seine Verlobte funkelte ihn nur böse an.  
„Lass mich,Harry! Verstehst du denn nicht, was sie da sagt?"  
„Ginny..." seufzend strich sich Hermine die Haare aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf.  
„Ich wollte mich nur von euch verabschieden, ehe ich den Portschlüssel nehme. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß es kommt überraschend. Aber ich fürchte, das ist für mich die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich wieder zu mir finden kann. Ich muss einfach gehen...sonst gehe ich hier zu Grunde!"

Sie sah nicht noch einmal zurück, als sie das Haus verließ, es tat ihr wirklich im Herzen weh, ihre Freunde und alles was sie kannte, zurück zu lassen, doch es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit für sie.

OoOoOooOooOoOoo

Salem war beeindrucken.  
Noch nie hatte Hermine eine so große, magische Universität gesehen.  
Die großen, alten, beeindruckenden Gebäude erinnerten sie ein wenig an Hogwarts, doch hier gab es viel mehr Menschen.

Salem war ein riesiges Gelände, fast eine kleine, eigene, magische Stadt.  
Abgeschirmt von den neugierigen Augen der Muggel und mindestens so gut gesichert wie Hogwarts, lag es außerhalb der Muggelstadt, mitten in der Wildnis.  
Die Universität hatte Geschichte und genau deshalb hatte sich Hermine für dieses College entschieden. 

Ihre ersten Tage waren chaotisch und sie brauchte lange, um sich in den verwirrenden Gebäuden und dem riesigen Gelände zurecht zu finden.  
Ihre kaum einmal sprechende Mitbewohnerin im Wohnheim war da auch keine Hilfe.  
May war immer nur abends in ihrem Zimmer, sie las viel und sprach kaum einmal mit Hermine.  
Das einzige was sie nach Wochen über ihre Mitbewohnerin wusste, war dass sie May Lin Sung hieß und in den USA geboren war, ihre Eltern jedoch aus China kamen.  
Sie war eine Reinblüterin und studierte magische Medizin und Heilkunde. 

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung hatte sie auch nach Wochen im Collage noch keine wirklichen Freunde gefunden und so ging sie allein zu ihren Verwandlungs und Zauberkunst Vorlesungen, aß alleine und verbrachte ihre freie Zeit damit, auf ihrem Zimmer oder in einem der Campus Diner zu lernen.

Als sie eines nachmittags im „Julia's Diner" saß, einem kleinen Laden in der Nähe ihres Wohnheims, und versunken in eines ihrer Lehrbücher starrte, während sie auf ihren Pancakes herum kaute, bemerkte sie die dunklen Augen nicht, die sie aus einer Ecke des Ladens heraus anstarrten.

Er konnte es kaum glauben.  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Was wollte SIE denn hier.

Er starrte sie an, unfähig den Blick von der ihm nur all zu bekannten braunen Lockenmähne zu reißen. Nach all den Jahren hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er je wieder eines der alt bekannten Gesichter sehen würde. Abgeschlossen war diese Zeit für ihn, diese Erinnerungen verschlossen und versiegelt hinter großen Mauern, in seinem Kopf.

Und nun, da er diese kleine Göre so unvermindert sah, strömte alles wieder auf ihn ein.  
Was zum Teufel wollte Granger nur hier?

Stürmisch stand er auf, entschlossen sie zur Rede zur stellen, doch kurz bevor er sie anschreien konnte, ihr einen Vortrag halten konnte, wie er es damals als ihr Lehrer, getan hatte, doch ehe auch nur ein Wort aus seinem Mund kam, sah sie auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ein heißer Stromschlag durchfuhr Hermine, als ihre warmen braunen Augen auf seine undurchdringlichen, schwarzen traf.  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Nein. Das war unmöglich!  
Er war seit Jahren in der Versenkung verschwunden.  
Nachdem Minerva ihn gefunden hatte und die Heiler im St. Mungos alles ihnen mögliche unternommen hatten, um ihn zu retten, war er ohne ein Wort des Dankes, ohne eine Ehrung seiner Person zu zu lassen, verschwunden.

Doch nun, nun stand er hier, einer der mutigsten und doch furchterregendsten Männer den sie kannte, ihr ehemaliger Professor und gefürchteter Todesser, Mörder des Albus Dumbledore, Retter der magischen Gesellscgaft, er stand einfach so da, vor ihrem Tisch und sah sie an.  
„Was..." stammelte sie leise, kaum hörbar und ließ erneut ihren Blick über seine Gestallt schweifen.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" Endlich in der Lage etwas zu sagen, schluckte Hermine schwer.  
„Das selbe wollte ich Sie eben fragen, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war schneidig und dunkel, so wie sie ihn kannte.  
„Darf ich?" Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Luft, als sie verlegen nickte und ließ sich auf die Sitzbank ihr gegenüber sinken.

Noch immer betrachtete sie ihn so erstaunt und verblüfft, dass sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich verändert.  
Seine Haare waren kürzer, aber immer noch rabenschwarz. Seine Haut sah gesünder aus, nicht mehr so blass und eingefallen und sein Gesicht wirkte schneidiger, der drei Tage Bart den er inzwischen trug, stand ihm wirklich gut.  
Auch seine Kleidung hatte sich verändert. Anstatt seines schweren, schwarzen Umhanges, den er während ihrer Schulzeit immer getragen hatte, trug er nun dunkle Jeans, ein schwarzes einfaches Hemd und darüber eine einfache, schwarze Jacke.  
Hermine erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr Blick seinen Hals taxierte, doch ein breiter Kragen verdeckte die Sicht auf die Narben, die Naginis Angriff verursacht hatte.

„Nun?" Erneut zog er eine Augenbraue in die Luft, diese höhnische ungeduld war ihr nur all zu gut bekannt.  
„Ich Studiere. Verwandlung im Hauptfach und... ähm... Zauberkunst und Astronomie im Nebenfach... ich will..."  
„Später Unterrichten? Tatsächlich."  
„Möglicherweise...aber in erster Linie ging es mir um einen... Tapetenwechsel, wenn man so will.  
Ich wusste nach den...schlimmen Jahren einfach nichts mehr mit mir an zu fangen und da mich nichts mehr in England hielt, beschloss ich zu studieren."  
„So so." Sein Blick wanderte ihre Gestalt auf und ab. Was er wohl dachte?

„Und Sie?" Neugierig sah Hermine ihn an. Des öfteren hatte sie darüber nach gedacht, was wohl aus ihm geworden war.  
„Unterrichten. Aber Sie sind nicht die einzige, die nach dem Krieg einen Tapetenwechsel brauchte."  
„Sie unterrichten? Wirklich? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, Sie wirkten immer so..."  
„Als ob ich kein Interesse an der Weitergabe meines Wissens hatte? Oh doch, das hatte ich, ich hatte nur keinerlei Interesse an meinen...nerven strapazierenden Schülern!"  
Bei diesen Worten zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz und Hermine meinte, ein kleines Grinsen erhascht zu haben.

„Achso" schüchtern strich sie sich die Haare aus den Augen, die sich aus ihrem langen Zopf gelöst hatten.  
„Sie lernen? Ihr unverbesserlicher Wissensdurst hat sich also nach all der Zeit nicht verabschiedet?"  
„Nein" ein leises Lachen entwischte Hermine, ehe sie auf ihr Lehrbuch tippte. „Hätten Sie das denn erwartet?"  
„Nun... nein, wirklich nicht."  
Snape räusperte sich und sah sich im Diner um.  
Es war um die Mittagszeit und der Laden war leer, bis auf sie beide und die Bedienungen.  
Das Wetter war wunderbar. Der Frühling hatte begonnen und so genossen die Schüler die ersten Sonnenstrahlen im Freien.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass nun seit einiger Zeit niemand von ihnen beiden etwas gesagt hatte, erhob er sich und sah sie noch einmal eindringlich an.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag...und bitte, Miss Granger, wagen Sie es sich nicht mich zu belästigen, nur weil wir uns kennen. Sie verstehen mich schon."  
Zögernd nickte Hermine und sah ihm, immer noch etwas verwirrt, nach.

OooooOOOoOoooOo

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen seit sie ihren ehemaligen Professor getroffen hatte.  
Auch wenn sie immer wieder am Schulgebäude für die Zaubertrankvorlesungen vorbei ging und heimlich hoffte, einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen zu können, kam er ihr nie zu Gesicht.

Immer wieder hatte er sich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen, zu fasziniert war sie davon, ihn hier getroffen zu haben.  
Doch was genau sie ihm sagen sollte, sollte er ihr wieder einmal über den Weg laufen, wusste sie auch nicht.

Gedankenverloren stand sie schließlich in der Eingangshalle vor dem schwarzen Brett, an dem die Vorlesungs Aushänge für das nächste Semester angepinnt waren.  
„Und was willst du wählen?"  
Die freundliche Stimme eines kleinen, blonden Mädchens schreckte Hermine auf.  
„Ähm...entschuldige, ich war grade etwas abwesend." Stammelte Hermine nur und starrte auf die breit grinsende, kurvige Frau vor ihr.  
„Das hab ich gemerkt!" Grinsend nahm die Fremde den Stift in die Hand und trug sich in die Liste für „Magische Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene" und „Die Geschichte der magischen Gesellschaft Europas" ein.

„Anne Sophie de Wit, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Du bist doch in meinem Verwandlungskurs im letzen Semester gewesen, ich saß zwei Plätze hinter dir. Ich hab dich ab und zu mal beobachtet, wenn du deine Aufzeichnungen gemacht hast. Fleißig, fleißig muss ich schon sagen."  
Etwas überrumpelt von ihrer offenen und direkten Gesprächspartnerin, wusste Hermine nicht genau, was sie antworten sollte.  
„Dein..ähm, dein Akzent. Du kommst aus...?"  
„Den Niederlanden, richtig! Meine Mutter kommt aber aus England, sie ist eine Hexe weißt du. Ist aber von dort fort gegangen, um meinen Vater, einen Muggel zu heiraten. Und, wo schreibst du dich jetzt ein?"

Plötzlich viel Hermine wieder ein, warum sie hier war.  
„Ach ja" flüsterte sie und nahm den Stift ebenfalls wieder in die Hand.  
„Verwandlung", sie trug sich unter Anne in die Liste ein, dann zögerte sie kurz.  
„Und...Zaubertränke!" Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie ihren Namen in die Liste eintrug, in der nur 6 weitere Namen standen. Der Kurs schien wohl nicht all zu beliebt zu sein, Hermine konnte sich auch gut vorstellen warum.

„Ohja, mutig von dir. Ich hab gehört der Professor soll ein richtiges Ekel sein!"  
„Das glaub ich dir" entgegnete Hermine nur, was Anne stutzen lies.  
„Und du willst trotzdem in den Kurs?" Hermine setzte sich in Bewegung und Anne folgte ihr.  
Die kleine Blondine, mit den langen glatten Haaren, hatte ihren grünen Rucksack geschultert, sie trug sportliche Muggel Kleidung, ein pinkes Top und kurze, beige Hosen, dazu schwarze Chucks. Sie schien nicht äußerst viel auf gutes Aussehen zu geben und war doch auf ihre ganz eigene Art hübsch.  
Auch wenn sie etwas quirlig und direkt war, war sie Hermine nicht unsympatisch.  
Irgendwie erinnerte Anne sie ein bisschen an Ginny.

„Ich kenne... Professor Snape." Zögernd strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Er war einmal Lehrer an meiner alten Schule. Wir kommen aus England weißt du..."  
„Aus Hogwarts? Ist nicht wahr! Ehrlich? Ja das er damals an der Schlacht beteiligt war, hat sich hier schon rum gesprochen, hier weiß natürlich jeder von den Vorkommnissen damals. Vor allem wir aus Europa kommenden. Und du? Warst du auch dabei? Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Achso ja, tut mir leid, Hermine Granger!" Anne begann plötzlich zu strahlen.  
„Was?! Ist nicht wahr!" Es war wirklich ein bisschen witzig Anne sprechen zu hören. Ihr starker Niederländischer Akzent vermischte sich mit ihrem hier angeeigneten, amerikanischen Dialekt.  
„DU bist Hermine Granger? Du bist eine Heldin, weißt du das?"  
„Ach" gluckste sie nur und winkte dann ab. „Mach mich bitte nicht größer als ich bin, ich bin eine normale Hexe, so wie du."  
„Das würde ich jetzt aber nicht sagen...", begann Anne, doch da wurden die beiden plötzlich von einer schneidigen, dunklen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wie ich gesehen habe, haben Sie sich entschlossen Ihr Nebenfach zu wechseln, Miss Granger?"  
Er war wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und hatte sich vor den beiden Frauen aufgebaut.  
Er hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert.  
Schon damals im Schloss hatte er es immer und immer wieder geschafft, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen und unbemerkt aufzutauchen.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind sich darüber im klaren, was auf Sie zukommen wird. Dies ist nicht mehr die Schule in der Sie alles aus ihren Büchern gelerntes, auswendig aufsagen können, um sich gute Noten zu verdienen. Hier kommt es auf Ihre Eigeninitiative an! Und ich werde Sie im Auge behalten. Wenn Sie sich nur eingeschrieben habe, um mich zu belästigen..."

„Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Sir. Ich habe mich in Ihrem Kurs eingeschrieben, weil ich festgestellt habe, dass ich mich in Astronomie nicht weiter Bilden möchte. Ich habe meinen Schwerpunkt einfach auf das best Mögliche Fach verlegt."  
Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme stark und fest klingen zu lassen, doch leider musste sie feststellen, dass sie etwas höher sprach, als beabsichtigt.

„Wenn Sie das sagen" erwiderte er nur und sah sie noch einmal finster an.  
Anne, die die Szene stumm beobahtet hatte, wandte sich nun an den Professor.  
Furchtlos platzte sie heraus: „Warum machen Sie sie denn so an? Sie sind wirklich ein richtiges Ekel, wissen Sie das?!"

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und sah die kleine Blondiene an.  
„Und Sie sind?" Fauchte er. „Anne de Wit. Und Sie sind unverkennbar Professor Snape. Ich hab schön gehört, dass Sie unausstehlich sein sollen. Sie sollten mal an ihrem Ruf arbeiten, Sir!"  
Überrascht sah Hermine das Mädchen an, noch nie hatte sie jemanden so mit der Fledermaus reden hören, nun ja, mit Ausnahme von Harry.

„Wissen Sie, Miss de Wit", seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und Hermine ahnte schon, was nun kommen würde.  
„Sie können froh sein, dass Sie keine von meinen Schülern sind oder je sein werden. Bei einer solchen Respektlosigkeit hätte ich nicht lange gefackelt und Sie ohne Wiederkehr von der Universität verweisen lassen! Also passen Sie besser auf was und zu wem sie etwas derartiges sagen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Der eisige, schneidende Unterton ließ Hermine die Haare zu Berge stehen, doch Anne ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Wenn Sie das sagen. Trotzdem!"  
Auch wenn die Antwort wirklich wenig wirkung auf den großen, dunklen Professor hatte, bewunderte Hermine die Standhaftigkeit die Anne aufzeigte.

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an die beiden Frauen zu verschwenden, wandte sich Snape um und rauschte davon.

„DAS war...entweder ziemlich mutig oder unglaublich dumm." Sagte Hermine nur, nachdem die beiden den Professor hinter einer Ecke verschwinden sahen.  
„Hmm... so bin ich eben. Man darf sich sowas nicht gefallen lassen!"  
„Ich bin sicher, dir wurde schon öfter vorgeworfen ein Problem mit Autorität zu haben."  
„Einige male, vielleicht." Grinsend zuckte Anne mit den Achseln.  
„Ist für mich der einfachste Weg, ich geb die Kontrolle nun mal nicht gerne ab."  
Hermine erwiderte das Grinsen und schulterte ihren Rucksack.

„Ich habe jetzt gleich meine nächste Geschichtsvorlesung, aber wenn du Lust hast, können wir uns zum Essen treffen? Weißt du, ich hab nicht viele Freunde, nicht jeder kommt mit meiner Art klar."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen!" Lachend sah Hermine ihre neue Bekanntschaft an.  
„Ich würde mich freuen." Sagte sie schließlich und sie meinte es wirklich ernst.  
Es war schön endlich jemanden kennengelernt zu haben, der ihr etwas die Einsamkeit und die Beklommenheit nahm, die sie hier, in dieser neuen Umgebung, gefangen genommen hatte.

„Super! Dann sehen wir uns heute Mittag in der Mensa, wenn ich noch nicht da bin, setzt dich schon. Ich werd dich schon finden!" Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Anne davon.  
Hermine sah ihr eine weile nach, ein kleines Grinsen hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gestohlen.  
Seltsam, aber irgendwie liebenswert.

 **Teil 2**

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug.  
Hermine lernte viel, doch unterbrach sie ihre Studieneinheiten immer wieder, wenn Anne sie unangekündigt besuchte.  
Die beiden Frauen hatten sich inzwischen wirklich angefreundet.  
Auch wenn Anne etwas direkt und ein wenig durch den Wind war, gefiel Hermine ihre fröhliche und lustige Art.  
Auch wenn ihre neue Freundin kein Lernmensch war, saß sie oft daneben, wenn Hermine ihre Bücher durchlas und sich den Stoff eintrichterte.

Anne war wirklich Intelligent, jedoch ein bisschen Faul.  
Sie erklärte Hermine eines Abends, als sie zusammen in einer kleinen Bar auf dem Campus saßen und ein paar Gläser Butterbier tranken, dass sie noch nie viel für ihre Bildung getan hatte, aber immer sehr gut durch die Schule gekommen war.  
Zu dem erzählte sie ihr von ihrer Familie.  
Anne war die älteste von drei Schwestern und war deshalb nach ihrem Schulabschluss aus Rotterdam fort gegangen.  
„Ich brauchte einfach mal Abstand, weißt du!" Hatte sie nur leichtfertig gesagt und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

In Annes Anwesenheit lockerte sich Hermine.  
Sie hatte sogar begonnen Spaß zu haben. Wenn Anne ihr von ihrem Leben in den Niederlanden erzählte, kam Hermine ihr entgegen und berichtete von ihrem alten Leben.  
Anne hörte ihr immer zu, gespannt und fasziniert von ihren Geschichten über Harry, Ron und die anderen in Hogwarts.

„Weißt du, ich habe Professor Snape einmal in Brand gesetzt. Seit dem hasst er mich!"  
Lachend hatte Hermine ihr von ihrem ersten Schuljahr erzählt und Anne hatte sich Tagelang über die Vorstellung, des brennenden Professors schlapp gelacht.

Die Zeit verging und nur all zu schnell wurde es Donnerstag.  
„Du hast heute deine erste Zaubertrank vorlesung, oder?"  
Schmatzend kaute Anne auf ihrem Frühstückstoast herum.  
Es war sieben Uhr am Morgen und die beiden hatten sich in der Cafeteria zum Frühstücken getroffen.  
„Hmmhmm..." brummte Hermine nur und stocherte missmutig in ihrem Brei herum.  
„Das war vielleicht doch nicht so eine Gute Idee" gab sie schließlich ihre Bedenken zu.  
Anne zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Jetzt kommst du da erst mal nicht mehr raus, Mine."  
Entgegnete sie nur und erntete einen lauten Seufzer.

„Ach Kopf hoch! Du schaffst das schon!" Aufmunternd klopfte Anne ihr auf die Schulter und räumte ihr leeres Geschirr auf das Tablett.  
„Ich muss jetzt gleich zur Geschichtsvorlesung, du schaffst das schon. Lass dich nur nicht klein machen."  
Hermine nickte nur und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich hab ihn sechs Jahre lang in Hogwarts ausgehalten, dann schaff ich es jetzt auch ein paar Monate lang."  
„Sieht du, nur nicht runter ziehen lassen. Und außerdem, was soll er schon machen, du kannst doch schon den ganzen Stoff."  
„Ja" doch Hermine war noch immer nicht überzeugt.  
Sie hatte es einfach im Gefühl, dass er es ihr ganz und gar nicht einfach machen würde.

OooOoOoOo

Als sie den Vorlesesaal betrat saßen die anderen 6 Studenten schon auf ihren Plätzen.  
Weit verbreitet an den vierzig Tischen des Labors.  
Zögernd schritt Hermine zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden sinken, ehe sie sich auf den einfach Holzschemel, hinter dem Tisch, auf dem ein eiserner Kessel stand, setzte.

Kaum hatte sie sich nieder gelassen, schwang die Tür des Saales auf und Snape rauschte herein.  
Es kam ihr vor wie eine alte Erinnerung, auch wenn er jetzt keinen seiner düsteren Umhänge trug, sondern einfache schwarze Hosen und ein dunkelblaues Hemd.

Nervös rückte Hermine ihre Pergamentrollen zurecht, während Snape zum Lehrertisch trat und sich vor den Studenten aufbaute.  
„Herzlich willkommen." Snarrte er in alt bekannter Manier.  
Sein Blick wanderte bedrohlich durch den Raum und blieb etwas zu lange an Hermine hängen.  
Augenblicklich bekam sie Gänsehaut.  
Ohje... dachte sie nur und senkte den Blick.

„Heute werden Sie versuchen, die Rezeptur des Veritaserums qualitativ zu verbessern und die Kräfte der Weißdornlarve stärker herausklingen zu lassen, um seine Wirksamkeit zu erhöhen. Sie haben drei Stunden zeit. Fangen sie an!"  
Verunsichert warfen sich die Studenten Blicke zu, ehe sie eifrig ihre Bücher heraus kramten.

Auch Hermine begann nun sich zu bewegen.  
Es war ihr so schrecklich klar gewesen, dass so etwas passieren würde.  
Diese Aufgabe hatte er gestellt um sie zu testen!  
Sie sollten keinen einfachen Zaubertrank brauen, so wie es in den Büchern stand, sie sollten „Eigeninitiative" zeigen, so wie er sie vorgewarnt hatte.

Diese unverbesserliche, fiese Fledermaus!  
Schimpfte sie ihn in Gedanken aus, als sie plötzlich seinen stechenden Blick auf ihrer Haut spürte.  
Schnell rückte sie ihren Kessel auf die eben entzündete Flamme und begann sich an die Aufgabe zu machen.

Das Rezept kannte sie, sie hatte es wieder und wieder in sich eingetrichtert in den letzten Tagen, so vermied sie es, ihr Buch zur Hilfe zu nehmen.  
Sie ahnte schon, dass genau diese Handlung ihm Feuer gegeben hätte, um auf sie los zu gehen.  
„Eigeninitiative" hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wieder, als sie den Kessel mit Wasser füllte und begann die Nacktschneken zu schmoren.

Immer wieder spürte sie seinen Blick und als er sich schließlich erhob und seinen üblichen Rundgang durch die Reihen der Studenten machte, bemühte sich Hermine stur auf ihren Arbeitsplatz zu starren.

„Miss Granger." Er stand direkt hinter ihr.  
Plötzlich spürte sie ihn, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht von ihm ausgehen.  
Ihre Härchen stellten sich auf und sie erstarrte unweigerlich.

„Ja" hauchte sie schleißlich und wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Wie haben sie die Froschbeine bearbeitet?" Fragte er und sah sie undurchdringlich und skeptisch an. Eine seiner Augenbrauen hatte sich in die Höhe gezogen und verlieh ihm das übliche, finstere Aussehen.

„Ich habe die Schenkel in Fingerbreitgroße Würfel geschnitten." Erwiderte sie nur knapp und wandte sich wieder ihren Schmorfliegen zu.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass er so etwas wie Angst in ihren Augen sah.

„Nun, wirklich?" Ein ironischer Unterton beherrschte seine Stimme.  
„Nicht in zwei Finger breite, wie es im Buch steht?"  
„Nein."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung entgegnete er nichts.  
Er verschränkte nur die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wandte sich um.  
Als er durch den Raum zum nächsten Studenten ging, atmete sie ein wenig auf.

Grade noch einmal gut gegangen.  
Sie schien für's erste das Feuer von sich abgelenkt zu haben.

OoooOOooooO

Als die Zeit abgelaufen war und Snape sie anwies ihre Proben abzugeben, viel eine große Last von Hermine ab.  
Es war eine wirklich anspruchsvolle Aufgabe gewesen, doch sie hatte sie recht gut gemeistert.  
Hoffte sie zu mindest.

„Miss Granger" seuselte er nur, als sie an sein Pult trat und ihre Probe vor ihn auf den Tisch legte.  
„Ich bin gespannt" er sah sie eindringlich durch seine schwarzen Augen an und sie musste schwer Schlucken. Ein schwerer Klos hatte sich in ihrem Hals festgesetzt.

Da sie nicht wusste was sie erwiedern sollte, nickte sie nur und ergriff so schnell sie konnte die Flucht.  
Etwas zu eilig schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und huschte hinaus.

Sein eindringlicher Blick folgte ihr, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
Diese Göre.  
Als alle Studenten den Saal verlassen hatten erhob sich Severus und nahm die Proben zur Hand.

Auch wenn er es niemals offen zu geben würde, die kleine Miss Know-it-all hatte ihn wirklich überrascht.  
Auch wenn er sie liebend gerne zurecht gewiesen oder belehrt hätte, sie hatte ihm keinerlei Grund dafür gegeben.  
Diese unausstehliche kleine Göre war doch klüger und berechnender als er erwartet hatte.  
Sie hatte sich wirklich gut vorbereitet.  
Besser als er ihr durchgehen lassen konnte.

Er spürte diese Wut in sich, diese Wut darüber nach all den ruhigen Jahren nun wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu sein.  
Hatte er es doch beinahe geschafft, sich von den alten Erinnerungen, den Albträumen los zureißen und sich ein neues, friedliches Leben auf zu bauen.

Und nun?  
Nun war sie aufgetaucht! Hier! Und schrieb sich auch noch in seinen Kurs ein.  
Reine Provokation! Folter!  
So musste er doch immer wieder, wenn er sie sah, sei es auch nur aus weiter ferne, an diese schrecklichen Jahre denken.  
Immer wenn er sie sah kehrten sie zurück, die dunklen Erinnerungen, die ihn quälten und Nachts wach hielten.

Konnte sie sich das denn nicht denken?  
Warum suchte sie so unbedingt seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ging es ihr nicht ähnlich? Sie hatte es doch schließlich alles mit eigenen Augen ansehen müssen.  
Hatte sie der Krieg nicht gezeichnet?  
Sogar bei seinem scheinbaren Ende war sie dabei. Immer wieder sah er sie und ihre dümmlichen Freunde Potter und Weasley, vor seinem Inneren Auge.  
Als sie so vor ihm standen, in der heulenden Hütte. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatten, wie er dort lag und blutüberströmt um sein Leben rang.

Immer wieder sah er Grangers Gesicht. Sah das Entsetzen in ihren Augen, die Tränen die ihr über die Wange liefen.  
Sie hatte geweint, sie hatte schrecklich geweint.  
Warum hatte sie um ihn getrauert? Um ihren gehassten Professor von dem sie dachte er sei ein Mörder und Todesser.  
Immer wieder fragte er sich das, wenn ihr Gesicht wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte.

Und zudem machte es ihn rasend, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte.  
Das er immer wieder diese Erinnerung im Kopf hatte.  
War sein eigentliches Ziel doch gewesen, einfach nur Lilys Augen im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Doch auch dies war ein schweres Thema.  
Trauer begann sein Herz einzuschnüren und er beschloss sich abzulenken.

Er schob seinen Zinnkessel über das Feuer an seiner Arbeitsstelle und öffnete das kleine Fläschchen, welches Grangers Probe enthielt.  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen", flüsterte er und ließ den Trank ein wenig köcheln, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte und die Wirkung des Trankes mit einem Prüfungszauber untersuchte.

Zu seiner bitteren Enttäuschung war er gut. Besser als er gehofft hatte.  
Er war nicht perfekt, aber einfallsreich.  
Wütend über das Ergebnis, sauer auf diese kleine Göre, sauer auf sich, holte er aus und fegte den Kessel von der Feuerstelle.  
Ein wütender Schrei entfuhr seinen Lippen und er raufte sich die Haare, während er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ.

Er hatte gedacht das dies alles hinter ihm läge, er hatte so gehofft endlich seinen Frieden zu finden! Und nun? Nun war dieser Schmerz wieder da.  
Eisern und kalt umschloss er sein Herz.  
Zum ersten mal seit über drei Jahren fühlte er sich wieder so, wie in der Zeit nach dem Krieg, als er im St. Mungos auf seine Genesung wartete.

Er fühlte sich hilflos und am Ende.  
Er hatte den Wunsch gehabt zu sterben, er hatte es sich so gewünscht endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Doch nachdem ihm dies verwehrt blieb, schaffte er es nun nicht einmal mehr, vor diesen schrecklichen Bildern und Erinnerungen zu fliehen.

Er war einst so gut darin gewesen, seine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, doch kaum tauchte dieses Mädchen... nein, diese Frau auf und schon ging er innerlich zu Grunde.

Seufzend sah er sich um.  
Das Veritaserum hatte sich über den gesamten Boden, rund um seine Arbeitsstelle verteilt und der Kessel lag noch leicht schwingend in der Nähe der Wand.  
Gequält ließ er seinen Zauberstab schwingen und beseitigte das Chaos seines Wutausbruches, mit einem Stummen Zauber.

OooOOoooOOoooOo

Die nächsten Monate zogen an Hermine vorbei und waren beherrscht von Treffen mit Anne und dem Lernen für ihre Verwandlungs und Zaubertranksvorlesungen.  
Auch wenn ihr Verwandlung wenig ausmachte, beanspruchten die Zaubertränkevorlesungen den Großteil ihrer Freizeit.

Snape machte es ihr wirklich nicht einfach, er hatte immer ein Auge auf sie geworfen und auch wenn sie sich alle Mühe gab, nicht aufzufallen, nutze er jede Gelegenheit, ihr zu zeigen wer von ihnen beiden am längeren Hebel saß.  
Er ließ wie gewohnt kein gutes Haar an ihr und hin und wieder fühlte sich Hermine beinahe in eine andere Zeit zurück versetzt. Eine Zeit vor dem Krieg.

Doch immer wieder kehrten auch diese anderen, so gegensätzlichen Erinnerungen zurück.  
Diese Erinnerungen an einen Helden, wie sie noch selten einen gesehen hatte.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese kalte, fiese und sarkastische Art wirklich alles war, was in diesem mutigen, aufopferungsvollen Mann, steckte, den sie in ihm erkannt hatte, als er Harry die Erinnerung aus seiner Jugend gegeben hatte.

„Ach komm schon Mine!" Bettelnd hüpfte Anne auf Hermines Bett auf und ab, während sie Hermine am Schreibtisch beim lernen beobachtete.  
„Komm schon, nur einmal! Ich will nur einmal mit dir was trinken gehen! Es ist Freitag Abend und dein nächster Kurs ist erst am Dienstag, also komm schon. Gib dir doch einen Ruck! Für mich!"

Seufzend blätterte Hermine die Seite ihres Lehrbuches für Zaubertränke um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte nicht, Anne. Heute nicht, ein andermal, versprochen!"  
„Das hast du letzte Woche auch gesagt! Und vorletzte!"  
Ergeben seufzte Hermine erneut. „Aber nur 2 Drinks!"  
„Ja! Nur 2! Versprochen!" Anne grinste schelmisch und bereits jetzt bezweifelte Hermine, dass es wirklich eine Gute Idee war, zu zu sagen.

OoooOOooOoOoOOOooo

Er hielt das Whiskey Glas fest in der linken Hand, den Kopf gesenkt und tief in seinen verworrenen Gedanken versunken.  
Wieder einmal hatte er so schlecht geschlafen, letzte Nacht, dass es ihn graute sich zur Ruhe zu legen.  
Um der Stille und Einsamkeit seiner Wohnung zu entgehen, hatte er sich schließlich auf den Weg gemacht und den Campus durchstreift, ehe es ihn in eine kleine, unbeliebte Kneipe verschlagen hatte.  
Hier zog er sich in letzter Zeit gerne zurück, wenn ihn erneut die Erinnerungen quälten.  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte er feststellen müssen, dass ihn seine Gedanken bald wohl entweder in den Wahnsinn, oder die Alkoholsucht treiben würden.

Wieder einmal hatte er sich in die hinterste Ecke zurück gezogen, sich gleich eine halbe Flasche Whiskey kommen lassen und nun saß er hier und betrank sich, wie all zu oft in den letzten Wochen.  
Warum wollten diese Stimmen in seinem Kopf nur nicht verstummen, es machte ihn noch Wahnsinnig, er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht verstummen lassen.  
Selbst jetzt, da er schon mächtig betrunken war, schrien und quälten sie ihn ohne Unterlass.

Seufzend atmete er aus und trank noch einen weiteren, wohlig brennenden Schluck, aus seinem Glas.  
„Und Schätzchen? Darfs noch was sein?" Flötete Miranda, die Bedienung, über den Tresen hinweg zu Severus.  
„Hmm." Knurrte er nur und schenkte sich schwankend nach.  
„Schon gut", kam schließlich kratzend und rau aus ihm heraus.

„Na dann" raunte Miranda nur und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
Ohne den sich besinnungslos trinkenden Severus weiter zu beachten, wuselte sie hinter der Theke herum.

Schon hatte er sich wieder seinen Gedanken zugewandt, da schlug mit einem Ruck die Kneipentür auf und eine kleine, schrill lachende Gestallt stolperte hinein.  
„Verdammt!" Fluchte die kleine, blonde Frau und kicherte, merklich angeheitert.  
„Ach bitte...Anne", seufzend folgte ihr eine Freundin in den kleinen Schankraum und als sie ins Licht trat und Severus das wilde, buschige Haar erkannte, schien es ihm als wäre er zu Stein erstarrt.

 **Teil 3**

Sofort kochte sein Blut heiß in seinen Adern, eine unbändige Wut durchfuhr ihn und als er sie anstarrte, wandte sie sich um. Sie musste sich beobachtet gefühlt haben.

Geschockt sah sie ihn an, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sie sah die Wut und das Feuer, hinter den sonst so kalten Augen.  
Was hatte sie ihm nur getan?

Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und als ihre Freundin bemerkte, wer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, packte sie sie am Arm.  
„Komm, lass uns wo anders hin gehen! Hier ist eh nichts los!"  
„Nein" entgegnete Hermine nur stur und schüttelte sich kurz.  
„Mir reichts jetzt. Was zum Teufel ist denn sein Problem mit mir?"  
Wütend strich sie sich die Haare zurück und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Sicher?"  
Fragte Anne nur skeptisch, doch Hermine beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr.

Als Granger auf ihn zu kam, zuckte Severus ein wenig zusammen.  
Oh nein!  
Wieso ausgerechnet sie?!  
Und nun kam sie auch noch zu ihm, sah sie denn nicht das er betrunken war?  
Sah sie denn nicht, dass er sich wohl möglich nicht kontrollieren konnte?

Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf ihn zu und auch als sie sah, wie seine Hände das Glas auf dem Tisch fester umklammerten, wich sie nicht zurück.  
Ja, sie hatte zu viel getrunken und war vielleicht nicht Herr ihrer Sinne, aber wenn sie nicht endlich klarstellen konnte, dass er sie nicht so zu behandeln hatte, würde sie es vermutlich nie tun.

Zögernd folgte Anne ihrer Freundin, unschlüssig was sie tun sollte.  
„Hermine?" Rief sie ihr zögernd nach.  
„Ich geh zu Peter ins Back Inn, ist das in Ordnung? Kommst du zu uns, wenn du...fertig bist?" Hermine winkte nur ab und ließ sich, ärgerlicherweise leicht schwankend, auf die Bank, gegenüber ihres Professors sinken.

Stumm und immer noch voller Zorn auf sie und auf das, was sie in ihm auslöste, starrte Severus die kleine Göre an.  
Doch da schlich sich ein seltsamer, zusammenhangloser Gedanke in den Vordergrund.  
Nein, es war unrecht sie noch eine „kleine Göre" zu nennen.  
Granger hatte sich wirklich verändert. Sie war... erwachsen geworden.  
Er sah es, in der Selbstsicherheit mit der sie ihn ansah.  
Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, dass sich keiner Konfrontation stellen konnte und aus Furcht vor ihm, das weite suchte.

Der Gedankengang warf ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.  
Seine wirren Gedanken verursachten ihm wirklich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.  
Etwas leidend verzog er das Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Also?! Was zum Teufel ist ihr Problem mit mir? Warum hassen Sie mich so? Sagen Sie es mir endlich, ins Gesicht. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, behandeln Sie mich also auch nicht wie eins!"  
Leicht schwammig drangen ihre Worte an sein Ohr und als er sich aufrichtete, um seine Fassung wieder zu finden, kippte das Bild vor seinen Augen ein wenig zur Seite und ließ ihn etwas schwanken.  
Er war wirklich zu betrunken für so etwas!

Unwillig verzog er das Gesicht, ehe er knurrte: „Ich hasse Sie nicht, Granger."  
Als er seine Aussage nicht weiterführte, zog sie wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Geben Sie mal her!" Und ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte, setzte Granger die Flasche Whiskey an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Natürlich..." sie hustete kurz, „natürlich hassen Sie mich! Merken Sie nicht wie Sie mich ansehen? Wie Sie mich behandeln?!"  
„Ich behandle Sie nicht anders..."  
„Hören Sie schon auf!" Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug und setzte die Flasche ab.  
Obwohl ihre Umgebung sich zu drehen begann, bemühte sie sich grade sitzen zu bleiben. Verdammt war dieses Gebräu stark, was hatte er denn vor? Sich ins Koma trinken?

Ohne auf ihre Aussage ein zu gehen knurrte Snape erneut und senkte den Blick.  
Ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, platze sie heraus: „Was tun Sie denn hier, Sir? Sich besinnungslos trinken?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wasss- Sie das...was sie das angeht, Grang-er!" Er bemühte sich nüchtern zu klingen, doch dafür war es schon lange zu spät.

Interessiert beobachtete die Bardame das Gespräch der beiden.  
Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Natürlich geht es mich etwas an", ihr entwich ein leises hicksen, welches ihre Aussage nicht grade stützte.  
„Es geht mich etwas an, wenn jemand den ich kenne, so unverantwortlich ist!"

Seine Reaktion ließ sie zusammen zucken.  
Ein lautes, bellendes Lachen entwich ihm und nach einem weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, sah er ihr erneut, direkt in die Augen.  
„Sie wissen wirklich nicht, was Sie in mir auslösen, oder, Granger?"  
Verwirrt und etwas skeptisch sah sie ihn an.  
„Sir?"  
„Ich hatte...hatte alles fast vergessen!" Knurrte er nur und richtete sich erneut etwas mehr auf.  
„Und dann ta-uchen sie auf... und diese schrecklichen Bilder! Alles kommt zurück."  
Erstarrt sah Hermine in seine Augen, in denen nun wirklicher Schmerz zu sehen war.  
„Ich sehe Sie immer wieder. Wie Sie weinen, als- als mich diese verflu...verfluchte Schlange angegriffen hat!"

Entsetzt senkte Hermine den Blick.  
Sie hatte nun wirklich alles erwartet, nur nicht DAS.  
„Was...ist das Ihr ernst?" Ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig.  
„Sie fragen mich, warum... ich Sie hasse? Dabei waren Sie es doch, die mich so abscheulich angesehen hat!"  
„WAS? NEIN!" Sofort sah Hermine ihm wieder in die Augen.  
„Ich war entsetzt, weil..."  
„Sparen Sie sich das! Sie dummes Gör!"  
Er sprang auf, wollte einfach nur noch weg, er wollte das alles einfach nicht hören!  
Er wollte diese schwachen Ausreden einfach nicht hören!

„Sie hielten mich doch alle nur für ein Monster, für einen Todesser und Wahnsinnigen Mörder! Und nun erdreisten Sie sich...!"  
„Nein! Sir, wirklich, so ist es nicht! Jetzt warten sie doch!"  
Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken zog Hermine an seinem Arm und sah ihn bittend an.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir doch zu! Ich habe nicht entsetzt geschaut, weil ich Sie hasste, ich war entsetzt darüber, was man Ihnen angetan hatte! Ich wollte helfen...aber ich wusste nicht wie."  
Gegen Ende des Satzes wurde ihre Stimme brüchiger, doch das Gesagte erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung.

Er blieb stehen, atmete tief ein und wandte sich schließlich um.  
„Sie belasten meine Nerven schrecklich! Ich bekomme..." Er sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Ich bekomme Sie einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wissen Sie das, Granger?"  
Plötzlich machte er einen Schritt auf Sie zu und packte sie an der Schulter.

Überrascht zuckte Hermine zusammen, schreckte jedoch nicht vor ihm zurück.  
„Sie sind wirklich...unerträglich!" Zischte er.  
Sie waren sich plötzlich so nahe, dass Hermine die Wärme spürte, die von ihm ausging.  
Zittrig taxierte sie ihn, ein fester Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals breit gemacht.

Verdammt was tat er hier?  
Langsam ließ Severus seinen Blick über Grangers Gestalt schweifen.  
Sie waren sich grade wirklich schrecklich nahe. Er konnte ihr verängstigtes Herz schlagen hören.  
Er atmete tief ein, in der Hoffnung sich wieder fangen zu können, doch als ihr Geruch in seine Nase zog, wurde ihm erneut schwindelig.

Sie roch nach Erdbeeren und Minze. Ganz leicht und süß.  
Verwirrt lockerte er den Griff, mit dem er sie an der Schulter gepackt hatte.  
Er räusperte sich, das Blut kochte in seinen Ohren.  
Und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zügeln.

Als seine rauen Lippen auf ihre trafen und seine Hände sie grob zu sich heran zogen, keuchte Hermine unwillkürlich auf.  
Sie schmeckte den bitteren Whiskey und roch seinen, dunklen, nach Kiefern und Kräutern duftenden Geruch.  
Es machte sie ganz wirr im Kopf, unfähig noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, vergrub sie eine Hand in seinen Haaren und erwiderte den stürmischen Kuss, fordernd.

Als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte blieb Severus beinahe die Luft weg.  
Warnende Gedanken schlichen sich immer wieder in seinen Kopf, doch wie wurden vom Alkohol und seiner unbändigen Lust gebremst.  
Nun war keine Zeit zum Denken.

Keuchend packte er ihr Gesicht und drückte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach oben, so dass er sie noch näher zu sich ziehen konnte.  
Er dachte nicht mehr daran, dass sie seine Schülerin war, er dachte nicht mehr daran, WER diese Frau war. Nun war sie einfach eine schöne, junge und willige Frau.

Ehe er wusste was er tat, packte er sie etwas fester und apparierte mit ihr in seine Wohnung.  
Etwas entgeistert wollte sie sich von ihm lösen, doch er konnte einfach nicht zu lassen, dass einer von ihnen die Zeit fand einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Zu gut waren diese Küsse, zu sehr wollte er das was grade zwischen ihnen geschah.

Es war wirklich lange her, seit er das letzte mal einer Frau so nahe war.  
Und diese Frau war auch noch freiwillig mit ihm zusammen. Erneut küsste er sie stürmisch, fordernd.  
Seufzend ergab sie sich, auch ihre Gedanken, betäubt vom Alkohol und der Lust, die diese Küsse in ihr auslösten.

Langsam drückte Severus sie zur Couch, ohne den engen Kontackt zu lösen.  
Schon jetzt spürte er seine Erregung deutlich und auch sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während er sie auf das Sofa drückte.  
Willig und sich wohl ihrem Schicksal ergebend, ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken und stöhnte leise auf, als er damit begann, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern und ihn mit küssen zu bedecken.

„Oh!" Keuchte sie, als eine seiner Hände unter ihr Shirt wanderte und ihre Brüste erkundete.  
Ohne sie zu Atem kommen zu lassen versiegelte er ihre Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss.  
Ihre Haut fühlte sich unglaublich gut und und ihre Lippen brachten ihn um den Verstand.

Fordernd zog er sie etwas nach oben, um besser an den Verschluss ihres BH's zu kommen. Als er ihn geöffnet hatte und über die weiche Haut ihres Rückens strich, stöhnte sie erneut auf.  
Nun ließ er doch für einen kurzen Moment von ihr ab.  
Keuchend richtete er sich etwas auf und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
Was er sah bestätigte ihn nur noch. Lust und Leidenschaft.  
Noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau dermaßen angesehen. Es warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn, doch als sein Blick über ihre Figur wanderte, brannte die unbändige Lust wieder in ihm auf.

Ein leichtes, schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf dein Gesicht, während er einen Spruch flüsterte und zufrieden das Ergebnis betrachtete.  
Nun lag sie da, nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche...und sie war so unglaublich schön.  
Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne, eine wirklich anziehende Frau.  
Er sah keine Spur mehr, von der nervigen, kleinen Göre, die sie einst gewesen war.  
Es brachte ihn wirklich um den Verstand.

Langsam nahm er einen Träger ihres offenen BH's in die Finger und streifte ihn vorsichtig von ihrem Körper.  
Gierig saugte er das Bild der nun fast gänzlich nackten Frau in sich auf.  
Seine Erregung war nicht mehr zu bändigen.

Stürmisch küsste er sie und raunte leise in ihr Ohr: „Wie schön du bist..."  
Sanft küsste er ihren Hals, schließlich wanderten seine Küsse hinab, bis seine Lippen schließlich vorsichtig ihre Brüste liebkosten.

„Oh Severus!" Keuchte sie und es war das erste Mal, dass er sie seinen Vornamen sagen hörte.  
Es kam so einfach über ihre Lippen, dass es ihn kurz aufsehen ließ, doch als sie sich ihm begierig entgegen streckte, ließ er seine Lippen wieder über diese weichen, perfekten Brüste streichen.

Oh verdammt!  
Dachte er sich nur und konnte es kaum noch aushalten.  
Ungeduldig geworden ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern.  
Oh er wollte sie! Er wollte sie jetzt!

Sanft aber mit Druck begann er sie zu streicheln.  
Ihr lautes, erregtes keuchen ließ seine Erektion in unermessliche Höhen gleiten.  
Oh verdammt.  
War alles was er denken konnte.  
Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.  
Mit einem weiteren flüstern und einem stürmischen Kuss ließ er nun auch seine Kleidung gänzlich verschwinden und auch das letzte bisschen Stoff, dass sie verhüllte, löste sich in Luft auf.

„Oh ja!" Stöhnte sie und vergrub die Hände begierig in seinen Haaren.  
„Ich will dich! Bitte!"  
Er brauchte keine weitere Bestätigung.  
Leicht zitternd schob er sich über sie und Hermine öffnete willig die Beine.

Als er in sie eindrang explodierte ein wildes Feuerwerk in ihm und vernebelte ihm endgültig die Sinne. Ein heißeres Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr tief und eindringlich in die braunen, großen Augen zu sehen.  
Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Augen glasig und ihre Wangen gerötet.  
Auch sie spürte diese unglaubliche Lust und alles in ihr begann zu explodieren.

Als er sich zu bewegen begann und immer wieder in sie eindrang, konnte sie ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht mehr zügeln.  
„Oh...fuck!" Keuchte sie und schlang die Beine um seine Taille.

Gierig sah er sie an, überweltigt von allem was auf ihn einpraselte.  
Er spürte wie sich ihr Atem noch weiter beschleunigte. Sie begann sich anzuspannen und als sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen und sie mit einem heftigen Ruck in einen heftigen, überwältigenden Orgasmus glitt, riss sie ihn mit sich.

Keuchend und völlig außer Atem sackte er auf ihr zusammen.  
Einige Sekunden lang lagen sie so da, unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
Um Severus drehte sich wieder einmal alles und als er sich langsam aus ihr zurück zog, preschten die Gedanken nur so auf ihn ein.

Mit einem heftigen Schreck wurde ihm klar, was er da eben getan hatte!  
Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht und erhob sich von der Couch.  
Unschlüssig packte er seinen Zauberstab und im selben Moment war er wieder völlig bekleidet.

„Scheiße!" Fluchte er und wandte sich von Hermine ab, die immer noch leicht außer Atem und vor allem, noch völlig nackt, auf der Couch lag.  
„Scheiße. Verdammt." Fluchte er erneut und fegte mit einem heftigen Ruck die Bücher von der Kommode, zu seiner linken.

Wie hatte er das nur tun können!  
Es war ein riesiger, ein riesengroßer Fehler!  
Er war ihr Professor, er hatte seine Macht eindeutig missbraucht. Er...

Seine Gedanken überweltigten ihn.

„Scheiße Granger! Verschwinden Sie! Ich will Sie hier nie wieder sehen! Nun los! Hauen sie schon ab!" Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er da grade gesagt hatte.  
Augenblicklich stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.  
Zitternd erhob sie sich und bekleidete sich so schnell sie konnte.

Wie konnte er nur.  
Die Wut schüttelte sie und als sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, rannte sie aus dem Raum und hinaus auf den Campus.

 **Teil 4**

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen quälend, langsam und immer wieder zog sich Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurück und begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können?  
Nicht das sie es bereute, es war wunderschön gewesen, zum aller ersten Mal hatte sie wirklich Spaß am Sex gehabt...anders als bei Ron...  
Doch...das alles war so furchtbar grotesk, dass sie es beinahe nicht fassen konnte.

Doch das schrecklichste daran war seine Reaktion gewesen, er war so kalt, so abweisend und so furchtbar verletzend gewesen.  
Sie hatte es gesehen, in seinen Augen, wie sehr er es bereute.  
Und das war das schlimmste daran.  
Diese Abscheu in seinen Augen... wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, sich einem Mann so hinzugeben, der sie so verabscheute.

Als es Donnerstag wurde, ging Hermine nicht in die Vorlesung.  
Zum ersten mal, während ihres gesamten Studiums, konnte sie sich einfach nicht dazu durch ringen, den Hörsaal zu betreten.

Als sie nicht in die Vorlesung kam, verfinsterte sich Severus Laune mehr denn je.  
Noch immer plagten ihn Vorwürfe und sein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.  
Noch immer musste er immer und immer wieder daran denken, dass er sie dazu genötigt hatte...dass er sie so überrumpelt hatte...ihr keine Wahl gelassen hatte.  
Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen.

Doch als es Acht Uhr wurde und die Vorlesung begann, ohne das Hermine auftauchte, zerfraß ihn sein Gewissen. Was hatte er nur getan. Sie hasste ihn sicherlich und konnte es nicht mehr ertragen ihn an zu sehen...und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Finster grübelte er die gesamte Vorlesung über, während er die anderen Studenten arbeiten ließ.  
Was hatte er nur getan... er musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würde er an seinen Gedanken zu Grunde gehen.  
Auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte, sein Gefühlszustand war noch quälender, als vor ein paar Tagen.

OooOOOOoOOOoOO

Als eine Woche vergangen war, war der Schmerz unbändiger Wut gewichen.  
Wie hatte er sie nur so behandeln können!  
Er hatte ihr schon viel angetan, sie klein gemacht und zum weinen gebracht, aber DAS...das war eindeutig zu viel!

Als es Donnerstag wurde ging sie erneut nicht in die Vorlesung, sie könnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihn zu sehen und sich zusammen reißen zu müssen.  
Als es Abend wurde, raffte sie sich also auf, fest entschlossen ihn wissen zu lassen, was er ihr antat! Was er für ein unglaublicher Bastard war!

Von ihrer Wut getrieben rannte sie beinahe den weiten Weg zu seinem Haus.  
Als sie den winzigen, düsteren Bau erreicht hatte und wutentbrannt an die Haustür schlug, klirrte drinnen ein Glas, als wäre es zerbrochen. Gut, sie musste ihn sicherlich überrascht haben!

Als er die Tür schwungvoll öffnete und sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbaute, konnte sie nicht anders.  
Mit einem wütenden Schrei holte sie aus und ihre Hand traf mit einem bedrohlichen Geräusch seinen Kiefer.  
Keuchend wich er etwas zurück, hielt sich das Kinn und sah sie entgeistert an.

„Du Schwein!" Brennend heiße Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie war so wütend! So wütend auf ihn und seine Worte!

Ohne sich bremsen zu können begann sie auf ihn ein zu schlagen.  
Die Tür knallte hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Severus versuchte verzweifelt sie ab zu wehren, ohne sie dabei versehentlich zu verletzen

.  
„HERMINE!" Schrie er plötzlich und packte sie blitz schnell an den Handgelenken.  
„DU SCHWEIN" heulte sie erneut auf und zerfloss in Tränen.  
Hysterisch schluchzend brach sie zusammen, doch Severus fing sie auf.

„Pschhht! Bitte...Hermine. Bitte" flehend hielt er sie im Arm.  
Schluchzend und keuchend warf sie sich in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Hemd.  
„Bitte...beruhige dich doch. Pscht" seine Stimme war nicht finster oder wütend, er klang ehrlich bestürzt und wollte sie wirklich beruhigen.

„Bitte...ich weiß du musst mich hassen, nach dem ich dich so ausgenutzt habe. Glaub mir es tut mir so unendlich", doch ehe er ausreden konnte fuhr sie auf und starrte ihn aus roten, verweinten Augen an.  
„Wie kannst du nur!" Keuchte sie. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an und schlug ihm erneut auf die Brust.  
Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?!

„Du dummer, dummer Mann!" Keuchte sie. „Du hast mich doch nicht ausgenutzt!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und laut und Severus zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie erneut aufheulte.  
„Weißt du was du mir angetan hast? Wie konntest du mit mir schlafen"  
„Ich weiß" Bitter senkte er den Blick, da schlug sie ihn erneut.  
„Wie konntes du mit mir schlafen und mich dann so behandeln! Wie konntest du mir das Gefühl geben, du würdest es bereuen? Wie konntest du mich behandeln wie ein Spielzeug, mir erst das Gefühl geben...ich weiß nicht...geliebt zu werden...und dann...und mich dann einfach weg schmeißen?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie weinte erneut laut auf.  
Ohne zu zögern, zog Severus sie zu sich heran und schloss sie fest in die Arme.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch! Ich... nein du verstehst das einfach nicht."  
Sachte strich er über ihr wildes Haar.  
„Natürlich verstehe ich es! Du bist dumm und einfältig! Weil du glaubst etwas gegen meinen Willen getan zu haben. Das stimmt nicht, verdammt! Ich wollte es. Also hör auf dich wie ein verdammter Bastard zu benehmen!"

Hysterisch raufte sie sich die Haare und Severus starrte sie ungläubig an.

Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, beugte er sich vor und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem festen Kuss, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte.  
Hermine war merkbar überrumpelt, doch verstummte sie endlich und begann ruhiger zu atmen.

Als sich seine Lippen wieder zärtlich auf ihre drückten und sich schließlich von ihren lösten, atmete sie tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Tu mir sowas nie wieder an! Du dummer Bastard!" Fauchte sie nur und lehnte sich vor, um ihn erneut, stürmisch zu küssen.

Doch er hielt sie davon ab und schob sie zurück.  
„Hör auf Hermine! Lass das. Du weißt das wir das nicht können. Es reicht...hörst du!"  
Nun war er wieder gefasst und seine Stimme wirkte eindringlich und bedrohlich.

„Ich möchte das du das verstehst! Ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Dieses EINE MAL war wirklich unglaublich. Aber ich möchte das du verstehst, dass es NIE WIEDER vorkommen wird! Hast du das verstanden?! Ich kann und will es einfach nicht verantworten und egal was du sagst, spar es dir, ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen!"

Entgeistert sah sie ihn an. Noch immer rannen heiße Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln.  
„OH MEIN GOTT!" Schrie sie nur und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Das ist doch unglaublich! Du sturer Bock! Ich verstehe nichts? ICH? DU..." wütend tippte sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.  
Ihre Augen waren zusammen gekniffen, er konnte ihre Wut praktisch aus dem springen sehen.

„DU verstehst es einfach nicht! Du verstehst es nicht! Hörst du mir denn eigentlich gar nicht zu? Bin ich noch immer einfach ein dummes, kleines Mädchen für dich? Dem man nichtmal..."  
Doch ehe sie weiter schimpfen konnte unterbrach er sie.

„Sicher nicht. Hermine. Das weißt du und ich habe dir zugehört." Sanft strich er ihr über die rechte Wange, sah ihr tief in die großen, braunen Augen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich habe dir zugehört, aber selbst du, oder besser...vor allem du, Hermine, musst mir doch zustimmen, dass es so viele, unendlich viele Fakten gibt, die gegen uns sprechen."

„Es ist mir egal!" Ihre Stimme war hart und ihr Blick war eisern.  
„Du kannst sagen was du willst, es ist mir egal! Das zwischen uns, ja es ist komisch, vielleicht sogar grotesk, aber das ist mir alles egal! Das was wir hatten, dieses eine mal, war schöner als alles was ich je vorher erlebt habe! Verstehst du das? Du bist mir wichtig, du berührst mich auf eine Art und Weise, die ich einfach nicht beschreiben kann... ich weiß noch nicht was es ist, was ich für dich empfinde, aber ich weiß, dass es ETWAS BESONDERES ist! Und ich bin einfach nicht bereit, dass alles auf zu geben! Verstehst du das?"

Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, doch er blieb stumm.  
Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und sein Blick war starr auf sie gerichtet.  
„Also?" Flüsterte sie schließlich, als sie die drückende Stille zwischen ihnen, einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
„Du bist einfach...", der Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Unverbesserlich." Knurrte er schließlich und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie gepackt und verschloss ihre Lippen, hart und fordernd, mit den seinen.

OoooOOoOoOOoOoooOoO

Die große Halle der Universität war prall gefüllt mit tausenden und abertausenden Eltern, Freunden und anderen Angehörigen, der Absolventen.  
Das laute Stimmengewirr schallte durch die Halle und drang auch an die Ohren der im Hintergrund wartenden Studenten.  
„Verdammt" fluchte Anne leise und zupfte sich zum gefühlt dreißigsten Mal an ihrer schweren Absolventen Robe herum.

„Beruhige dich doch endlich mal!" Lachend stupste Hermine ihre beste Freundin an und rückte ihre eigene Robe ebenfalls zurecht.  
„Bald geht's los..." zerknirscht runzelte Anne die Stirn und beobachtete angespannt wie der Universitätsdirektor seiner Stellvertreterin zunickte und beide, nacheinander, auf die Bühne, hinaus zu den Gästen, traten.

„Meine Damen und Herren..."  
Während der Direktor seine Rede begann, seufzte Anne erneut, leicht panisch, auf.  
„Komm schon, du schaffst das!" Aufmunternd nickte Hermine der nervösen Blondine zu.  
„Warum mussten die sich denn auch ausgerechnet mich aussuchen?" Noch einmal zupfte sie an der dunkelblauen Robe und sah noch einmal auf ihre Pergamentrolle hinab, die sie nervös in den Händen hielt.

„Du musstest dich ja auch unbedingt sozial engagieren und in den Studentenrat gehen! Tzja, da kann es nun mal leicht passieren, dass man gebeten wird, die Abschlussrede zu halten!"  
„Haha!" Zischte Anne nur und setzte einen so mitleiderregenden Blick auf, dass Hermine schmunzeln musste.

„Komm schon, es wird alles gut!"  
„Hoffen wir's" seufzte Anne nur und sah wieder hinaus, auf die Bühne.

„Und nun freue ich mich sehr, Miss Anne de Wit auf die Bühne zu bitten, die stellvertretend für alle Studenten und Dozenten, die diesjährige Abschlussrede halten wird!"  
Tosender Applaus erschall und Hermine nickte ihrer Freundin noch einmal aufmunternd zu, ehe diese hinaus auf die Bühne eilte.

Lächelnd sah Hermine zu, wie Anne ihre Pergamentrolle auf dem Podium ausbreitete und noch einmal tief durchatmete, ehe sie mit ihrer Rede begann.

„Als wir unsere Abschlüsse an unseren jeweiligen Magierschulen gemacht haben und hinaus in das 'echte Leben' geschickt wurden, hätten bestimmt nicht viele von uns damit gerechnet, dass sie freiwillig auch die nächsten vier Jahre ihres Lebens, damit verbringen würden, Bücher durch zu wälzen, Formeln oder Sprüche auswendig zu lernen und Hausarbeiten oder Selbststudien vorzubereiten.  
Doch das alles erwartete uns hier, als wir unsere jeweiligen Heimatstätten verließen, um hier in Salem, unser Wissen zu erweitern und uns dem magischen Studium zu stellen.  
Auch wenn es keine einfache Zeit war, jeder Einzelne von uns wieder und wieder durch seine ganz persönliche Hölle gehen musste und uns allen immer wieder schier unlösbare Probleme und Aufgaben gestellt wurden... trotz allem war es eine unvergessliche Zeit, die uns geprägt und geformt hat und uns zu dem machte, was wir heute sind.  
Starke, gebildete und sehr erleichterte Universitätsabsolventen!"

Lachen hallte durch den Raum und auch Hermine grinste breit.

„Eines Meiner Liebsten Zitate lautet: 'Viel mehr, als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind!' Und es stammt von einem der größten britischen Magier, unserer Zeit, Albus Dumbledore.  
Ich finde dieses Zitat auch für uns alle durchaus passend.  
Denn...wir alle haben uns damals dazu entschlossen unser Wissen zu erweitern. Wir alle haben uns dazu entschlossen, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, diesen harten und steinigen Weg zu gehen und uns allem zu stellen, was uns erwarten würde.  
Und zeigt nicht grade diese Entscheidung, wie viel Mut, Stolz und Ehrgeiz in jedem einzelnen von uns steckt?"

Anne machte eine kurze Pause und ließ die Aussage wirken.  
Hermine spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihre Augenwinkel schlichen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr klar...dies war der letzte Tag ihres Studentenlebens!

„Ich persönlich bin überaus stolz auf uns alle! Auf alle, die diesen Weg mit mir gegangen sind und auf alles, was wir in diesen Jahren erreichen konnten!  
Für viele von uns hat sich das Leben, wie wir es kannten, bedeutend gewandelt durch ihren Entschluss, in ein fremdes Land zu gehen, um zu studieren, doch nun, nach all den Jahren hier in Salem, steht uns dieser Wandel erneut bevor.  
Wir alle, selbst die die Heimat- und Rastlos waren, ehe sie hier her kamen, fanden in Salem ein zuhause und einen Ort, an dem sie sich wohlfühlen und niederlassen konnten.  
Für einige von uns war Salem alles, was wir hatten.  
Doch finde ich, dass dieser Abend heute, kein Abend der Trauer sein sollte! Er sollte ein Abend der Freude und des Stolzes sein. Ein Abend an dem wir das Leben und den Erfolg feiern und uns auf das Freuen, was vor uns liegt.  
Denn nun, nach dem wir auch diesen steinernen Weg gemeistert haben, wird uns die Welt mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen und wir werden bereit sein, alles zu meistern, was uns auch in Zukunft auferlegt wird!  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch allen gratulieren und allen Freunden und Professoren Danken, die uns unterstützt haben!  
Absolventen, wir können stolz auf dass sein, was wir erreicht haben!  
Wir können stolz auf das sein, was wir sind.  
Ich danke euch!"

Und mit diesen Worten rollte Anne ihre Pergamentrolle zu, verbeugte sich leicht vor den laut applaudierenden Zuhörern und hastete wieder zurück hinter die Bühne, um dort mit den anderen Absolventen auf die Diplom-Verleihung durch den Direktor, zu warten.

ooOOoOOoOOOooooOoOoO 

„Und nun?" Seine Stimme war rau und seidig, doch Hermine konnte den Stolz deutlich heraushören.  
„Du bist nun Absolventin eines Verwandlungsstudiums, was willst du nun tun? Wo willst du hin?"  
Seine Hände legten sich sanft auf ihre Taille und zogen sie näher zu sich heran.

Sie standen alleine und ungestört draußen, im Park der Universität.  
Nach der Diplomvergabe hatten sie sich davon gestohlen. Nichts hielt sie auf der Feier.  
„Ich gehe überall da hin, wo du bist." Flüsterte sie und hauchte Severus einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das habe ich gehofft!" Schmunzelnd sah er sie an.  
„Weißt du... ich habe vor einer Woche mit Minerva korrespondiert. Sie hat mich gebeten nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Ich soll wieder unterrichten!"  
„Oh Severus!" Flüsterte sie nur und sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Bei ihrem Brief...war auch eine weiteres Stellenangebot...für dich. Die jetzige Verwandlungslehrerin hat gekündigt, nach dem die Schüler sie...nun ja... sagen wir, sie war dem Job nicht gewachsen. Also...was sagst du?"

Strahlend breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht aus.  
„Das klingt wunderbar, aber ich fürchte..."  
Sie verstummte und sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Ich fürchte damit sollten wir noch etwas warten. Ich meine, natürlich, es wäre wunderbar mit dir an meiner Seite zu unterrichten, aber ich fürchte..."  
Severus zog die Stirn in Falten und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ich fürchte es wäre unklug eine Lehrstelle anzutreten, wenn ich doch in wenigen Monaten einen riesigen Babybauch haben werde!"

Augenblicklich wich die Farbe aus Severus, so schon sehr blassem Gesicht.  
„Was" hauchte er nur und starrte Hermine fassungslos an.  
„Oh... freust du dich nicht? Ich dachte... ich meine..."  
Doch ehe sie weiter reden konnte hatte er sie schon an sich gezogen und küsste sie wild und stürmisch.

„Oh, du unverbesserliche, wunderbare Frau! Ich liebe dich!"  
Hauchte er, zwischen zwei Küssen, ehe er sie erneut und stürmisch an sich zog.  
Und als Hermine die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, konnte sie nichts als pures Glück und Liebe sehen...

ENDE 


End file.
